Break Room Blitz
by Future Miss CSI60
Summary: The heat can do strange thigs to you...the reformatted version of Break Room Blitz


**Title:** Break Room Blitz

**Author:** Chella Belle

**Rating:** PG-13 (cause I cuss) :) te he

**Relationships:** GSR hints/ CW

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters. Oh! But I do own their phones, chat names, and the papers on the break room tables. Oh, and I own the receptionist…and her '_assets'_. I don't own the song Ballroom Blitz or the line where Sara says, _"Its easier 2 wear ur heart on ur sleeve when ur not looking in his eyes." _She said that in YOU'VE GOT MAIL (which I also don't own…BTW, that was meant to be there. She was re-quoting herself to show she knew what she was talking about…) :)

**Summary:** Sara and Grissom have decided to spice up one of Ecklie's boring meetings with a note...oh where their antics will lead.

**A/N: **Alright, this is the RE-FORMATTED version of Break Room Blitz…apparently I violated the TOS rules… (oops!) and one of the reviewers let me know. So I had to have some help from the other authors and reviewers in deciphering what I did wrong, (Thanks to Lasrevinu and odalys ;) Ya'll really helped :)! Thanks again!)

Okay…I don't really have much else to say…but I'll think of something…hang on --thinks hard-- OH YEAH! Thoughts are in _italicize_, and writing in the note is in** bold**. Each new line is the next person's response…I know that sounds kind of confusing but…hopefully you'll catch on. And just for warning…it's _very_ OOC and _very_ fluffy…but I'm blaming that on the heat :)

* * *

Another day. Another case. Another one of Ecklie's boring lectures. _I swear, this guy is more concerned with being number one than actually helping people…he's such a narcissist ass. _Sara thought and sighed. She picked up the paper handouts that Ecklie had passed out to everyone and began to fan herself with it.

The conference rooms were all being repaired because of damage from the heat. The AC had broken down in the building and the only room big enough to hold the entire lab was the break room.

_It figures, this self loving ass picks the hottest day in Las Vegas, when the AC breaks down, to cram the entire freakin lab into one room for a boring four hour lecture on how our efforts aren't 'good enough'. Seriously, this guy is so full of himself. Yeah…**we** make** him** look bad. At least we can solve cases. _Sara thought bitterly. _Wow…heat makes me angry…dually noted._

Sara felt a bead of sweat roll off her cheek and spill into her cleavage. It slowly trickled down into hr shirt and pooled in the bottom of her bra. She moaned softly. The sweat was tickling her, her ass was sticking to the seat, the room reeked of BO, and she had no tolerance for the egotistical dick in the head of the room.

She tuned him out and looked at the faces around her. She spotted several people continuously wiping their foreheads and fanning themselves. She sighed in apathy for her fellow co-workers and let her gaze wonder. It landed on the new receptionist. She was slowly unbuttoning her top shirt and fanning her self. You could see the sweat marks under her large bust. She moaned and rolled her eyes. Sara scoffed,

_Yeah, is the DD boob job worth it now sweat heart? _

Sara looked back over to see half the men in the room stare down the bleach blonde's shirt to get a glimpse of her pricey 'art work'.

_Don't let your silicone melt sweetheart. _Sara thought bitterly. She shook her head and continued to fan herself. She stole a quick glance across the table to see Nick with his head down, presumably asleep, and Warrick nudged him to control his snoring. Greg had is I-Pod on and wasn't listening to a word Ecklie was saying. Then again, who was?

She looked at Catherine across from her. The blonde was casually flipping through a Cosmo magazine as if she was above this all. Sara smiled and shook her head. She let her head hang for a moment and felt the sweat pour from off her head and drip down her face. She lifted her head back up and wiped the sweat from off her cheeks.

Sara felt someone tug on her elbow and slide a piece of paper under her arm.

It was a folded note. Sara raised her brow. She set the tip of her pen on it and dragged it towards her and pushed it into her lap. She quickly opened it and read the scribble.

**Your make up is smeared. **

Sara raised an eyebrow and reached down for her purse. She placed it on her lap and dug around for her compact. She opened it and saw that her make up was indeed smeared. She fixed it and reached back down for the note and her pen. She scribbled her response onto it and slid it behind her hoping that whoever had passed it to her would take it.

**Uh…thanks…who is this?**

The note was slid back to her.

**--chuckle-- I think the handwriting would be obvious. You see it on your evaluation sheet every month. **

Sara paused to think.

**Grissom? **

**Yep. **

She looked to her side and saw him. Sara scoffed.

**As in, Gilbert-I-don't-talk-to-people-just-my-bugs-Grissom? **

She heard him chuckle beside her and scribble something down.

**Ouch! Good burn! But yes…and I talk to people…I'm talking to you. **

**Actually we're passing a note. **

**--smile-- mere technicality. --grin-- is it just me…or is Ecklie putting you to sleep? **

**--chuckle-- yes…Nick's already there. **

Sara looked up to see Grissom look behind him at the sleeping Texan. Grissom smiled.

**I think the heat is messing with him. **

**Probably…it tends to do that. Like with me…I don't know if I should say this but…I've been having mean thoughts, I mean death thoughts, about Ecklie. --hangs head guiltily--**

**--chuckle-- who hasn't! That man, if you can call him a man, is-is… **

**There are no words to describe him? **

**Yeah…and I've been working with him for close to twelve years. --chuckle--**

**Lol. **

**Lol? **

**It's an acronym for laughing out loud. **

**Oh…so what's JK?**

**Just kidding. And W/E is what ever. Basically just take any word and abbreviate it. **

**Like what?**

**Um…NMHJC. **

**What?**

**Not much here, just chillin. **

**Oh…**

**And you can abbreviate words like of, Exampleex, anyne, just joking JJ, whatwut, youu, to-too-two2, four-for4, your-you'reur, yoursurs, withw, withoutwo/…get it?**

**I think…let me try…Wuz Sar, NMHJC & listening 2 _Uck_-lie's borin lecture. So how's ur day goin? **

**--chuckle-- not bad…how's urs?**

**Good…this is fun. **

**--grin-- yea…I know. **

**Awww…u did ur Sara smile. **

**My wut?**

**Ur Sara smile…or as Nicky calls it, 'gap-toothed grin'. It prob. sounds better when Nicky adds the drawl…**

**--chuckle-- nice. **

**Yea…now back 2 that heat thing…I agree w/ the theory/heat messing w/ us. **

**Yea, especially the new receptionist, Poser Pamela, as I've been calling her.--chuckle-- her _'assets'_ seem to be sweating up a storm. **

**LOL! Naughty Sara!**

**Te he. I can't help it…it's my nature. JK**

**No it's not.**

**I know. **

**--chuckles and shakes head--so how much longer do we have to sit here & listen 2 this jerk?**

**Um…only a little bit longer…hang in there 'Bug Boy'. Greg told me that's what he'd been calling you. **

**--rolls eyes—yea well…he calls you his 'Butterfly Babe'. **

**--chuckle—he's relentless. But good at making up nicknames…'Bug Boy'…it fits you well. **

**So does urs…especially the 2nd part… :)**

**--blush-- Griss... :)**

**Sar… :)**

**I think the heat is messin w/ u…mayB we should get u hydrated. **

**Hmm…wanna help me w/ that --wiggles eyebrows suggestively--**

**Grissom! --blushes embarrassed--wut's gotten in2 u?**

**We established that…I'm blaming the heat.**

**--chuckle--yea well…wut r u gonna blame when u wake 2morrow & 2tally regret wut u did?**

**I can't help that u intoxicate me… :) in a good way :)**

**IDK…**

**Huh?**

**IDK (I don't know)**

**Sara…I can't…I can't really explain it…but it's easier 2 say the things I've wanted 2 say 4 so long when I can't c u and I know I'm not looking directly at ur beautiful face and my tongue won't get tied, I can't freak out, and I can't see the look/ confusion on ur face…it's just easier. **

**Its easier 2 wear ur heart on ur sleeve when ur not looking in his eyes. **

**Kind of ironic huh…when u said that we criticized them 4 how they started their relationship…look us. **

**So, that's wut this is? u want a relationship? **

**Yes…& _that_ I'm not blaming on the heat :) **

**--smile--**

**& that's the 1 thing I hate 2 miss…the beautiful Sara smile. I can't C it cuz we're not facing each other…I 3 that smile.**

**Look **

Grissom did so and met Sara's gaze across the table. She stared for a moment, and then slowly her lips formed the 'Sara smile' he loved so much. She handed him the note and turned her gaze back forward. Grissom smiled and unfolded the note to read her response.

**Now u don't have 2 :)**

**Thanx **

**Wut a 'Break room Blitz' we have huh:)**

**Technically a 'blitz' is defined as a bombardment or attack so we really-**

**Ur killing the moment Griss…don't over analyze. I wuz stealing the name fm/ that 1 song… 'Ballroom Blitz'**

**Oh yea…**

**--rolls eyes-- I can C our 1st date is gonna B fun…**

**Yea…so when exactly is that?**

**IDK…**

**How bout after this is dun?**

**After Uck-lie's boring lecture?**

**Yes.**

**IDK…**

Grissom frowned at her response…was she having second thoughts…was this all just a game? He read down the note further and saw her extended response.

**I'd have 2 talk 2 my boss :) (I knew that you'd frown :) cutie pie) **

**--blush-- I think I can talk 2 ur boss…I'm sure I can convince him 2 let u off 4 the nite…**

**Well thank u very much :)**

**Ur welcome**

"Gil!" Ecklie snapped drawing everyone's attention to Grissom. "What's going on?"

Grissom looked over at Sara quickly then folded his hands in front of himself. "Actually…I was just called out to a case. I hate to miss your speech but…duty calls." He put his phone away and packed up his things. "I'll need assistance on the case…Sara?"

Sara's head snapped over in his direction. "Huh?"

"I need you…for this case." He looked directly in her eyes and she smiled.

"Okay." She packed her bag and stood up. Grissom held up his hand outs.

"I'll take these with me Conrad and Sara and I will be sure to study them carefully." he replied sarcastically and Ecklie put his hands on his hips and rolled his eyes. Sara stifled a laugh and Grissom motioned towards the doorway. "Sara…"

The two of them walked out of the room and laughed as they discussed something while walking down the hall. Everyone turned their attention back to Ecklie, except for Catherine who was still watching them walk away wondering what they were up to. She felt a piece of paper slide underneath her arm. She opened the note and read it carefully.

**Wonder wut those 2 geeks r 2…**

**--chuckle-- same here :) I'm guessin this is Warrick. **

**Yep…So…Ecklie's borin the hell outta me…how bout u?**

**I'm dyin! but I think Nick has it worse…**

The Texan was still sound asleep, snoring as loudly as can be.

**Sounds like a chainsaw. **

**Run as fast as you can! It's the 'Texan Chainsaw Snore-er!' **

**-END- **


End file.
